The present disclosure generally relates to sheet product dispensers, and more particularly, to sheet product dispensers having controlled dispensing mechanisms.
Electronic paper product dispensers are well known in the art, including dispensers that automatically dispense a metered length of paper material upon sensing the presence of a user. This type of dispenser has become known in the art as a “hands-free” dispenser in that it is not necessary for the user to manually actuate or otherwise handle the dispenser to initiate a dispense cycle. The control systems and mechanical aspects of conventional hands-free dispensers are wide and varied. Electric drive motors are often used to power dispensing mechanisms. Known control systems provide abrupt activation and deactivation of these drive motors during a dispense cycle. Such abrupt changes in motor speed or acceleration result in impulses, which are transferred to system components and the paper product during the dispense cycle. Paper jamming and excessive parts wear may result.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for improved controlled dispensing sheet product dispensers.